The Reckoning
by Cooldragon1990
Summary: Asen is a lonely and unpopular teenager. He dreams of flying among dragons and being a hero in a regular world. When he stumbles upon a wish site, he is unaware that he will soon become involved in the famous Vampire Slayers and dragons. When a new and different breed of vampire, attempts yet again to raise Dracula, things may run a little different! Had to be re uploaded!
1. Chapter 1: The Wish

**The plot of this story became a little complex for me. I will now be crossing over both Spyro and Castlevania characters and events. I will be twisting the legend a little slightly. This is technically the first Castlevania crossover. Yes, the infamous Dracula will be making an appearance as well as my take on how this would happen in the real world. Vampires will be in two breeds, Alpha which is downright impossible to kill unless you know the one true weakness. One character that shows up much later, will be this kind of vampire. Alpha's are immune to sunlight, can shape shift, and do downright impossible magic. Run if you encounter an Alpha. Beta's are your typical, garden variety vampire. Dracula is a Beta. The full plot (minus actual and horrible spoilers) can be found on my profile. I was inspired by playing Aria of Sorrow. Same plot and characters on Spyro's side, but now a cross over. Rated M for Moderate Violence, Mild (for an M) Language, and a brief, but graphic Lemon. This will be a long one folks so buckle up, you are in for a ride.**

**I had to re upload this story, like my other crossover, I don't think people will read this. I will try to pass it along but unless you are browsing the Crossover section, I think I will have to advertise this. If you were the few people to actually find this on your own, then congratulations! **

**Parings will include, OC/OC, Spyro/Cynder, and Flame/Ember. There will also be another brief paring, but I will spoil it for you if I tell it here ;)**

Asen ran down the hallway trying to avoid the confrontation he knew was imminent. He ran faster, palms sweaty trying to escape from his fate. A shadow loomed over him telling him that time was running out. A wall appeared and he knew that he was doomed. Eyes, the color of scarlet glared at him and he shivered. He always hated this part of the dream. _"Your time will come, the time of the reckoning will soon come and you will have to make a choice. Doom will line your every path and your test will be to make that choice."_

Then he would be engulfed and usually wake up screaming. It never made any sense and he usually kept silent about it. Why couldn't this sort of thing be specific? When he first started having the dream, it was very hard to understand and not as lengthy as it was today. Was it getting longer? The sunlight stabbed him and he groaned wishing he could still be in slumber land.

His door slammed open scaring him and his older brother Tad stormed in, "Good morning, brother dear! It is time to greet the day and strive for a better tomorrow." Asen groaned and threw a tennis ball that just happened to sit on the table next to him. "I hate it when you do that. Morning cheer should burn in hell."

"Aw that is why I do it, for it is time to go to your all time favorite place in the whole world to learn and strive to make tomorrow a better time for all." Asen growled and turned over hoping that Tad will go away. "How can you make tomorrow great from your bed? I say that you need to get up or else."

Asen was instantly out of bed for he knew what "or else" meant and it wasn't worth thinking about. Tad started laughing and on his way out of the bed, Asen punched him.

Asen was nineteen with brown curly hair, a short nose and oddly for him, a brown left eye, and a green right eye. Tad was twenty-three and had long red hair that covered his eyes. He had a longer nose and if one could look into his eyes, they would notice that they were a normal brown color. He picked up a donut from the table and began to eat.

"So what valuable thing are we going to learn today? Quantum mechanics? Maybe you will have luck with debating the theories of dragons existing." Asen winced. Tad had hit a sore spot and the sad thing was he wasn't aware of his error. Tad jested constantly and was unaware half the time what he was talking about.

"Mom is out again, so you have to ride with me again." Asen swore loudly and Tad hit him. "Hey, none of that, I am a great driver. Don't let me catch you bad mouthing my driving skills, or else." Rolling his eyes, Asen just finished the donut he was holding and walked outside. Tad was always trying to start a fight. Still he held the slight advantage over Tad, because of the topic of dragons. Everyone (except Asen) knew that dragons were fantasy creatures with absolutely no evidence to support their existence. Asen had looked when he was younger and found nothing. He had fallen in love with the various authors that would write with dragons as the main character. He had even ventured into forbidden territory, (for a male) and read romance with dragons as the main characters.

He was upset that they always seemed to be hominoid characters and never the real thing. It was a secret he would carry to the grave and if Tad ever found out, there would be hell to pay. Sighing he got into the car and was faintly pleased that Tad got in shortly after him. After several minutes of awkward silence, Tad broke it. "Are you aware that it is your birthday?"

The younger boy shook his head. "Well it is. I seem to have misplaced my gift, give me most of the day."

Again the younger boy rolled his eyes. He knew a birthday lie when he heard one. That was the majority of the conversation as Tad stopped, swerved violently to the right, and cut off a driver. Asen was holding on for dear life and was extremely glad that the school arrived just then. He jumped out of the car and stopped to wave goodbye to Tad before running off again.

He hated sitting in class and listening to subjects he knew nothing about. Chemistry was the worst because he knew nothing and didn't understand all the technical details. He always flunked out and his teacher just droned on and on and Asen was always afraid to tell the teacher that she was going too fast for him. Everyone else caught on and it would just slow down the class.

He hung out in the back, trying to look invisible and sometimes the teacher would pass over him. All his classes he was flunking and he hated coming home on report card day. The exception to the all Fs was a Mythology class. The teacher either knew more then he let on, or it was just a lucky guess. He was very passionate about what he taught his students. Despite this only Asen actually took his classes seriously.

To his horror/relief the current subject was on dragons. Sweat ran down his head and his palms shook. The teacher (who insisted on the name Chronicler since he was telling stories after all. At least according to him. His real name was unknown and he insisted on being called the Chronicler) was animatedly telling a saga of mighty dragons clashing in battle. He told of a society of dragons, including youngsters, all learning in a school much like theirs.

Most of the class was asleep, all except, of course, Asen who was immersed in the discussion. The Chronicler, it seemed was looking at him during the whole lesson. With only a few minutes left in the class, (Asen was too deeply involved to actually realize this) the Chronicler wrapped up with this slightly chilling conclusion.

"The dragon realm is in danger though. An evil is rising or at least will be. Something unheard of will soon occur and plunge their world into darkness. No one knows when a hero will make themselves known as this is only "mythology" but something might happen…." Before getting any further the bell rung and the teacher grinned sadly. Everyone jumped in their seats at the loud noise and Asen waited till he was the only one in the room.

The teacher had his back to the room and Asen waited for a moment till the last person filed out, and then hopped off his desk. He was almost to the door when, "Asen, a moment please."

Wondering what he could have done now, he walked over to the teacher and waited awkwardly for something to happen. "I have been watching you for some time, Asen. You fall behind in your studies and only pay attention in my classes. I wonder….."

"Sir, how could you know that? It hasn't even been public knowledge yet." The teacher grinned, "I know many things which others do not." Asen suddenly got a weird thought. It was a long shot and totally unlikely, but he really had to know.

"Sir, are you really a teacher here?" A booming laugh was his answer. He got under control and replied. "Sometimes." Asen shook his head irritated at the lack of an actual answer. He backed away and was almost at the door when, "Follow your dreams young believer. They are not as imaginary or stupid as you think." The teacher winked and Asen backed out of the room.

Having no-one to walk home with, the youngster was forced to be alone. He didn't have the courage to ask the popular kids seeing as how he didn't get the chance to know them. Ted never drove him home and really it wasn't all that far.

The Chronicler as he liked to be called acted mysterious and Asen really wished that life was a fantasy. He knew that dragons were technically myth, but he wished and hoped that one day he could fly and go on an adventure. Was the Chronicler who he said he was or someone else? A raindrop splashed his neck and he sped up.

Oh, what he wouldn't give to escape this reality and be a hero. One thing that had been consistent in all novels, (the ones he read anyway) was at the end, the hero had to go back to the real world at the end despite being happier in the alternate world. Why was this always so? They always seemed to be happier where they were and yet, it either turns out to be a dream or something else.

He finally made it back to his house and, annoyed that his mom was still out; he slammed the door and made his way to his room. Tad was also absent and he was slightly glad to be alone. Running up the stairs and entering his room, he headed straight toward the computer.

Feeling in a weird mood, he clicked open the internet browser and typed in wishes. 50,800,000 results were returned. The first option was for a site called real wishes, scrolling down he realized that was the best option. He clicked it and a starry sky background and a cool design with flashing fire effects appeared.

A message on screen appeared and he read, "No request is too extreme, type in your wish below, be specific." Wondering if it was a hoax he looked and having nothing better to do typed in, "I would like to be a hero." He read that it would take some time for the wish to be granted and to have patience.

He clicked the Ok button and then the message said, "Thanks, your wish will be granted soon." Feeling suddenly very tired, he stumbled over to his bed and collapsed onto his bed. The computer blinked once and shut down for the night.

**The wish site is real, to avoid some copyright, only the information message before typing in the response is from the site is taken from the site. The results are also the same. I didn't submit a wish, and I wanted some originality so the submitting message is my own. If for whatever reason you decide to check out the site and submit a wish and the message is exact, know that that is completely coincidental. The actual site is different for the reply. Hopefully this story is reviewed. **


	2. Chapter 2: A New World

**Welcome to another chapter! This chapter includes the main love interest, as well as Spyro, Cynder and Flame meeting up with Asen. I already have a unique twist that will hopefully separate this from others of the same kind. Throughout this story will be many references to my three all-time favorite book series. The first chapter had the first reference and later will be a similar plot point to another series. All contain dragons. I have read all more than three times. There are other books I like, but these two stood out the most. Because all the good authors took the clichéd, knocked out before the main character realizes he is not in danger plot device, I will change it. Might not be good, but there you go. The majority of this chapter was written to the band Within Temptation, a first for me, though I do like them, just not as much as Rhapsody of Fire. Again, horrible descriptions are ahead. You were warned! If Spyro is described wrong, then please no flames. I might be color blind and relying on the Spyro Wikia so keep your flames to yourself. I got the description from the classic Wikipedia describing Spyro and hope and pray they kept something similar. Excuse continuity between the series. Please be kind, I haven't played these games, I don't know a lot. If it bothers you that I took from the Wikia article, then make any corrections (politely) in a review. **

_He was running, again the damned shadow running after him. It was predictable, so utterly predictable that he got trapped again near the damned wall again._ _"Your time will come, the time of the reckoning will soon come and you will have to make a choice. Doom will line your every path and your test will be to make that choice. Everything is not as it seems, reality and fantasy have collided, look to those who matter in the heart for help."_

Why did the same dream always have to engulf him before he woke up? The message was longer this time and it still made no sense. He yawned and stretched, hoping today would be different. He opened his eyes and got up instantly awake. Did he sleep walk in the woods? He did not remember these trees being here in any part of his home town.

He looked around getting a good view of his surroundings. Trees, the color that trees shouldn't be mainly purple and blue. The sky was a vivid blue with hardly a cloud in it. Plants that looked capable of movement stood in stony silence as if waiting for his decision.

_Where am I, and why don't I remember how I got here?_ Asen thought to himself, striving for a workable explanation. Nothing came to him and he fretted heavily on what to do. _I am either having a very vivid dream or I have finally snapped and this is a hallucination. _It was rather hard to move, but he put it down to morning pains.

He tried standing up and immediately fell over, landing hard on his face. "Shit, what the hell is wrong with me? I must be worse than I thought. _I wonder where I am and what is really going on. _For the next ten minutes, he fought a battle against his body and finally managed to stand up. It was awkward and he tipped over as if he was on a thin wire.

_As long as no one is around to see my awkwardness, I should be fine. _He was so immersed in his victory that he failed to notice that someone was indeed watching him, several someones bringing a total of three, unless you counted the dragonfly with the trio.

"Well, have you seen anything like it Cynder? A dragon on two hind paws rather than all four on the ground." The speaker was a purple dragon with orange wings, large yellow horns which sat on his head giving him a comical appearance for a smaller body but with large horns, a circular spike on his tail, and yellow spines all over his back and up till his head. "I can honestly say that it has been awhile since I saw upright dragons. He looks like a hatchling just learning to walk instead of a half grown dragon like us." The black dragoness was the one who spoke and she looked on in amusement at the newcomer.

She was indeed a black dragoness, with a blade-like tail made out of strong iron, (perfect for scaring off Sparx when he pissed her off, among other things. Usually involving Spyro when he misbehaved or when they fooled around) if she was in the mood to unfold her wings, they would have been a pink color, six horns, (two on her head, and two on both sides of face)

"I have never seen him before, he could be an outsider not used to our ways." Cynder rolled her eyes and mock-glared at the red dragon. "Flame, have you been reading tribunal war stories again?" Flame grinned, "I don't know what you're talking about, and I just find him suspicious is all. A newcomer just happens to show up and not even one we know of. I am just a little on edge is all."

"Ember must be keeping you paranoid with her story last week." Cynder grinned as Flame blushed about his on again off again mate Ember. The two were always breaking up over silly things and then usually five minutes later, they would get back together. Cynder enjoyed giving him hell about it.

Flame and Ember had a mild argument about Ember's claim of strange and utterly bizarre creatures that appeared lately. Victims had been found (usually in another village or area altogether) with their bodies drained of all blood and a peaceful expression on their faces. Never had such a creature that was known, commit something like that. Ember claimed seeing a shadow in one of the elder's huts.

The scared dragoness ran to get help but no one would believe her. Flame rationalized that it must have been a trick of the light. News of more attacks and shadow sightings were made known. One dragon claimed seeing a beautiful all white dragoness walking out of the room and disappearing when he looked away for a millisecond.

Flame shook his head trying to shake the doubt settling in. He was a dragon similar in some ways to Spyro but shorter and with yellow wings and horns. He was also all red in color.

"I just say, it is suspicious that this new dragon shows up and we don't know anything about him." Sparx impatient as always when no action was done for a while said, "Well let's go ask him and not waste precious seconds debating an easy question." He made as if to fly out from undercover, but Spyro slightly panicking, held out a paw and jumped to grab a hold of the dragonfly.

Unfortunately this was not a silent endeavor and Asen was alerted to the intruders. Dread sneaking in, he dropped to the ground. "Ow, is anyone there?" The bushes instantly stopped rustling. "Shit, we are discovered, good job Sparx!" A moment of silence and then three figures stepped out and to Asen's shock, they were all dragons. A light danced in front of the purple dragon.

"Sorry, for eavesdropping, but we had never seen a dragon on their hind feet for a long time. I am Cynder, purple over there is Spyro, the red one is Flame, and the fairy light dancing in front of Spyro is Sparx."

"Fairy lights? Dancing? Ooh you are so going to get it once I figure out how to." Cynder cracked a smile but Asen was struck dumb by something that Cynder had said. "What do you mean? All I see is three dragons and a dragonfly." He paused considering his options.

Did this mean that there were four dragons? "I am a dragon? Really this is no joke?" Spyro, Flame, and Sparx gave him an odd look but Cynder looked interested. "Yes, you are a dragon, a pretty unusual one at that." Asen blinked then a grin spread out on his face.

"Oh, this is so incredibly awesome! I have dreamed of this moment for a long time!" Instantly the mood vanished, "How do I know this isn't a dream where I will cruelly wake up right at the best part? I have had those before and they suck."

"What I would do is pinch myself, I have heard rumors that in true dreams, one can't feel that kind of pain. Some pain does tend to get through but really it depends on the situation. Otherwise, go into water and splash some on your face. Most of the time that will get the job done."

Cynder finished while the others, minus Asen, gave her a weird look. Asen meanwhile looked around, he saw glimpses of dragon-like skin and qualities but a mirror or a lake would work better. At least he now understood, why it was so hard for him to stand.

"Right, sorry about my behavior earlier. I am not quite from around here." _Whatever here is? I couldn't be dreaming. I have never had this vivid a dream before. _Some of the stories he had read involved the hero having a vivid dream. He hoped that he was wasn't having one now. Sometimes the characters would experience a horrible life and be awakened to a new life.

Only Cynder had a smile on her face, Spyro and the others still looked doubtful. "I know what it is like to awaken in a new life. Let's be on our way, you can explain to us on the way to Warfang. It isn't that far from here and should only take a half hour."

They started the journey and Asen was worried. He wasn't good in crowds having never been with another soul. He usually hid at the back of the class and neglected his studies. This caused him some pause. Some characters would barely remember their "old" life when in a new one. However, he could remember everything. Just what was going on?

To get his mind off the troubling questions, he told the others an abridged version of what had happened to him. The wish site, or anything modern, he left out, but his quiet life he told. He also introduced himself realizing it was a bit late for that.

As he was walking, he heard a voice that wasn't his conscious thought. _It will be ok, you will be fine. You have to._

That was weird for an encouraging thought. Cynder noticed him pause and inquired, "Are you Ok Asen? You stopped suddenly and have a distracted expression on your face."

Shaking his head Asen said that he had just been thinking and had gotten on a distracting thought. "Oh I know what those are like." Flame, who had dropped his anxiety around Asen, was quickly warming up to the newer dragon.

Cynder grinned at Flame's revelation and was about to give him hell, when a small pond appeared. Cynder once again noticing Asen's interest in it suggested, "Why don't you check out your looks while I talk to Spyro and Flame about what to do."

Nodding, Asen went over to the pond and stared into the depths. He wondered if it would work like an ordinary mirror, when nothing was present. It took some time for him to actually see, but when he did see the reflection, he gasped. He was definitely a dragon alright.

He was a black dragon, but unlike Cynder it wasn't one of his only colors. Black and silver stripes alternated between the two all over his back. He had only two horns but they were smaller then Flame and Spyro's and they tilted to the side. His chest was blood red with blue smudges worming their way between. His eyes were a shocking gold when he could have sworn they were brown.

He stared, stunned at his reflection hardly daring to believe that his dream of living among dragons had come true. A comforting paw touched his back and he looked at Cynder who gave him a small smile. "First time?" He nodded. "We all awake sometimes to miracles big or small. I have never seen you before nor seen your colors, but something is happening beyond all comprehension. We might as well go together."

After that the four dragons plus Sparx resumed their journey. They were not far considering the fact that something was not far off in the distance. Asen wondered what this dragon city was like. Would it be like school with a social ladder that he would be doomed to be on the way bottom again?

When they reached the main gate they were greeted by a dragoness. Asen couldn't help but stare. She was very pretty and had a blue and red pattern on her chest and back. Unlike the other dragons, she did not have horns. Her eyes were brown on the left and green on the right.

"Welcome back travelers! How did the mission go? Ah, wait, I see you have a dragon with you. So it must have gotten some positive results?" She too was staring at him and they were lost in each other's gazes. Cynder noticed and grinned, "We found him wandering the forest. He didn't seem to have a home so we invited him back. Aqua, tell the others what we found. I promise this won't be the last time we see each other."

Asen and Aqua both blushed, the double meaning was very clear. Regretfully, she turned around, giving an interested smile in Asen's direction and ran off. Before Asen could comprehend what had just happened, they were resuming their journey.

Asen kept thinking that Cynder would give him a hard time like the guys and few girls that would find out about a girl that he had a crush on. He tended to avoid them now, but no antagonizing comments were directed at him.

They soon arrived and before Asen could follow, Cynder held up a paw. "Sorry, but you had a big day, go down the hall, turn right, and the door that appears first will be yours. I trust it will be satisfactory." She winked and turned to join Spyro, Flame, and Sparx presumably to make a report.

He wondered what the wink meant and turned in the opposite direction that the others went. Aqua was a constant presence in his mind. Was he falling already for a dragoness when he barely knew anything at all, both in this world and in the others. A figure joined him and began walking in step. "Is this route taken?"

Aqua! He startled causing her to giggle slightly. "I was going to my room down this hall and the first door on the right." She grinned wider, causing Asen to frown suspiciously at her. "What luck, that is the room we all share. I will be sharing space with you…." "Asen"

He gulped as she nodded accepting the name. "Obviously we will be sharing with couples and if any nighttime "urges" are required, we are to go off in private." She grinned at the uncomfortable look on Asen's face. "I am not forcing myself on you Asen. I merely want to get to know the stranger in our midst. Dragons here are so boring and uninteresting. Maybe you will be different. Cynder filled me in a little before she left to make her report."

How could that be, Cynder was with them the whole time, there wasn't any time to venture off? As if reading his mind, Aqua grinned again, wider. "Cynder has been like a sister to me. My background is a little mixed compared to the higher, nobler dragons. I had no friends when I came, all except for Cynder who made an effort. We know each other's minds like they are our own. Mind speech is unheard of with our kind, only really close friends or closer, can actually read minds."

They had arrived at the door. So occupied with Aqua's story, Asen didn't know that they had arrived until Aqua pushed the door open with one of her front paws. "Well here we are, since you are new, you will get full use of the bed. Maybe in future that will change?"

Asen fidgeted nervously; Aqua taking some pity on him explained, "I have to stop doing that. I know it discomforts you Asen, I just can't help myself. I will wake you if anything urgent comes up." She smiled and Asen deciding to trust her in the hopes he wouldn't be ravaged in the night, walked over to the bed. It was quite comfortable, almost to the point of being unreal.

"Do you know how to fly?" The question was a bit surprising but he answered honestly and with some of the boyish longing inside, "No, I have always dreamed of flight." He expected her to ridicule him, but she just smiled wider. " I will be honored to teach you, if you wouldn't mind."

"I would like that, goodnight Aqua." He closed his eyes and faintly heard Aqua repeating the words. Will he as he expected wake up in his own bed or was this real? Only time could tell.

**I hope this is enjoyable. I am trying to improve on descriptions and all that novel stuff. There have been a lot of mysteries in this chapter. Depending on reviews and if enough things could be planned, this will be a rather large story. I think it is obvious what the enemies of this story are. Who is their leader? That will be the main villain for this story. This chapter was written to the Within Temptation song Aquarius. Enjoy and review on your way out! **


	3. Chapter 3: A Void

**So much planned, I really don't want to spoil anything….( Suppresses the urge to spoil anything….It is so hard!) This is going to be big; a despicable and truly immortal villain (well it sure will seem that way ;) ) I have so many ideas. This story will be in three acts with Author Notes separating acts. Act three and the ending of two will begin the dramatic and impossible journey to save the land. It will slowly lose the comedic impact and began a journey into madness. YAY MADNESS! The theme song of this book will be Aquarius by Within Temptation. Dramatic theme mixed in with a play on one of my characters though not based on Aqua herself. I will mix my one and only favorite Trivium song called Shogun! Yes the same song used in Tension (Book One) later in the story**

**A special shout out to Zilla0128 for being my first reviewer both versions of the story. I know you technically didn't ask but Aqua for the most part, enjoys being an open individual. Though I technically didn't yet explain it, she is actually quite shy, something about Asen brings out that part of her. There will be a few date chapters and other situations depicting their obvious interest in each other. The friend's sharing the bed in a mostly platonic way, is taken from a mild and totally unrelated character trait of Fiona from Todd McCaffrey's Pern continuation Dragon Heart novel. I think that that was started in that one maybe one after. I thought it was a sweet trait and had Aqua and the others generally use one another for pillows. I say unrelated because no plot in any way was related to this trait. Just a quirk I guess. **

**Various dragon introductions in this chapter including my favorite character who is an OC, I had a blast coming up with her. I have reworked the Guardian system a little bit, if anything sounds weird, it is actually quite hard to have a workable system in an already established world. **

**A note for the Castlevania fans: The actual cross into Castlevania territory will occur much later starting at the end of act two and heavily reliant afterwards. There is a perfectly good reason why this is, but if I told you, it would ruin 99% of the story for you. Ok, there is a plot point that will occur very soon but nothing too major. **

While Asen was sleeping and hoping it all wasn't a dream, Spyro and the others were currently on their way to make the reports. The elders of the small dragon village wanted to make sure that all was well with the other villages. Charcoal, had organized an all-out search for anything even slightly out of the ordinary.

The clearing that they had found Asen was rarely ever used. Combined with the weird pose they had found him in, and Ember's claim of drained draconic victims was the icing on the weird shit cake. Though no one had seen the weird all white dragoness, more bizarre crimes were committed daily, the peaceful expressions slowly morphing into looks of shock, confusion, and on one unfortunate soul, disbelief.

Having not seen the victims himself, Flame couldn't believe, at least not until actually seeing for himself. The walk to Charcoal's living quarters started (at the time of departing Asen) in silence. As they walked, Cynder was reflecting what she knew of Asen. She was adept at hiding her true thoughts from the target, unless it was Spyro, but it was just way too bizarre.

Asen, she felt, was hiding something. Not bad, but something. He had been on two legs, something downright unheard of in draconic lifestyles. Sometimes when getting something off a top shelf, a dragon might balance (barely) on their hind claws, but Asen, before they had filled him in, was trying to walk upright.

Were they any other creatures in the world that walked like that? "Hey guys look, I can fit my whole hand in, and she won't notice anything." She blinked, feeling a slight disturbance in her ear. "Sparx, why are you inserting you hand in my ear?" Sparx jumped slightly and adopted an innocent demeanor that fooled no one.

"You were out of it, and we were trying to get your attention. It was the only thing I could think of." Sighing, the black dragoness shook her head, clearing the cobwebs from her brain. "Why did you think of that though?" Sparx shrugged.

"What I was saying was what do we tell Charcoal?" Spyro frowned at Cynder as he finished. "We tell him everything. It is not like we are hiding anything. Maybe in our absence, the mysterious crimes have important updates."

The journey continued and to avoid any wayward fists being inserted in ear passages, Cynder tried to maintain alertness.

"Flame, there you are! I have been looking for you everywhere. I had just been sent to find you after hearing that you were back. Something bad just came up and Charcoal sent me to find you." Ember squeaked to a stop in front of the four without running into them.

Dread wormed itself deep in Cynder's gut and message having got out, Ember turned around and began running forcing the friends to speed up. She was running so fast that she nearly collided with a brown and yellow dragoness going the opposite direction. "Young one, you are going to fast! Please slow down!" Ember did a comical abrupt stop, claws screeching in protest on the floor.

"Oh, Twilight, there you are! I am so sorry. I am in a powerful hurry and can't afford any delay." Twilight shook her head at the callowness of youth. "Still no need is so urgent you risk running over the other dragons. Have any of you seen Aqua?"

Cynder explained about Asen's arrival and the weirdness of everything. She also told about her ploy to get them together. She did this, mainly for Ember's benefit, in a quick and rapid way. Twilight grinned with motherly affection at Aqua's friend.

"Oh I am so glad that she is even interested again. The fact that she is comfortable around someone other than me is rewarding. Well duty calls and I must be off." She waved a paw and stepping around a meek Ember and vanished around a corner.

Ember whined slightly at the delay and Cynder was first to lead after Ember took off again albeit slower than the first time. It didn't take long for everyone to reach the council chamber and Ember, raising a paw to the knocker, opened it. The handle was there to make door opening an easy progress for draconic hands.

They were met with a stunning red and gold dragon pacing up and down in apparent anxiety. Upon hearing the door slam, he looked up and grinned. "Ah, I see Ember didn't get sidetracked for long. Please make haste as this is extremely urgent news. How goes the search for any weird activity?"

Spyro looked at Cynder while Flame fidgeted not wanting to get involved. "Two things, Charcoal, one that you will find satisfactory or at least interesting; we didn't actually find anything amiss, but we did find a dragon. An outsider as it is. I don't think he knows what is going on, but he acted a little weird for a dragon."

"How weird are we talking about here?" Cynder wondered if she should reveal Asen as he had told it to them. Something weird was going on that was for sure, but would he get upset with all this publicity? She settled on the thing that had amused them when they first glimpsed him. Anything else would be invading privacy. Besides, she felt strongly that Asen was hiding something and if he felt comfortable enough he would reveal it.

"He was standing up on his hind paws and acting very much like a hatchling first learning to walk. It is not that often that dragons will do that. He also acted slightly weird. I am positive that he has no ill intentions, but one can't be too safe or careful."

Charcoal nodded looking interested. "Please don't have him watched based on paranoia on my part." He waved a dismissive paw in the air. "Please don't think ill of me Cynder. I was merely curious as to how and where he fits in. Weird blood draining and now this happens. I can't quite believe that this is just coincidence, it is just too unrelated and farfetched. I won't just ignore it though. Anything happens and I will have to act."

Cynder relaxed a little and she wondered again what the news was that Charcoal was agitated about. It also appeared to be on the other dragon's mind for he immediately began to grow anxious again. "We have another body and this just makes everything more sinister. A name was etched all over the stomach alongside the drainage. I have never seen anything like it. I think whoever is doing this is playing us."

Everyone present, Sparx included paled. Sparx dropped a few feet in the air and all traces of joking died a swift death. It was Cynder who recovered first, "What happened to the body? Is it still here?" Then after a forethought, "Who was it?"

The elder paused, earlier traces of sickness at hearing the news the first time returned to him. "It was Alagade. She was found this time and her expression was rage, which is a little confusing giving the circumstances, but murder is still murder if the expression on the dragons is anything to go by."

Tears slid down Flame's face plate and when everyone turned to him, he explained, "Alagade was my soul friend, we shared and did everything together." He sniffed some more, it took a while for him to get under control. "It was thanks to her, Ember and I are even together. Why damn it did they have to take her?" Spyro drooped, returning memories coming to him, "We had a hard time separating the two of you. Always it seemed you were able to guess what the other was thinking." Flame tried but eventually broke all constraint and lost it. He collapsed to the ground and cried, hard.

When someone loses a friend to which part of their soul and every fiber of their being has been put into that relationship, a deep and utter shock occurs. Flame and Alagade were very close but not romantically. "I didn't tell Ember because I needed her focused. Utterly and totally selfish of me, but she would have had the same reaction as young Flame here. Please forgive this terrible news, but I couldn't ignore it."

"It is quite understandable but still heart wrenching that such a pure spirit like Alagade was taken. Flame of course would feel stronger effects after all he was like bonded to her." Spyro, under the painful dilemma of deciding between comforting Flame or providing moral support, settled for hanging his head and looking miserable. It wasn't like he was tactless or anything, he just didn't know how to go about offering support and really meaning it.

Alagade was as close to a sister figure for Flame and her loss shattered the bit of his inner self in Alagade. Between gut wrenching sobs, Flame managed, "Can there be a funeral? She needs to know that we are thinking of her and won't forget her." A distant look came into his eyes, and more tears escaped.

Cynder, who was in a slightly similar predicament with Spyro was nevertheless braver by putting a comforting paw on Flame's back. "A great idea Flame, we can't actually use the body because though there were words, it is in a way that can't be restored." Charcoal shuddered remembering, but refused to go in further detail.

A part of Flame that was still aware, was slightly thankful for Charcoal's refusal to broach the subject. "I think that on that note, we should end. Oh, I almost forgot, the name on the body was rather confusing and it might not make sense and wasn't in any known language that I heard of. It was written in a way that looked like a message of some sort. Anyway, make sure young Asen gets comfortable and I will see you all later."

Cynder helped to support Flame, who wobbled almost drunkenly from side to side, the loss still affecting him, as the friends made their slow walk out of the council chamber. They had an unspoken arrangement to head back to where Aqua and Asen were. Dread settled into the shadows and hid, watching and waiting.

All throughout the walk back, Cynder was the most prone to the feeling of prickly dread worming its way into her heart. She felt something pulling on her mentally as if leading her into a trap. Alagade's death was bad, but not knowing the cause of the other murder drainings was horrific and something was not right and she had the feeling it would get worse. She shuddered and continued to walk.

**Poor Flame! It is funny what happens while writing. Yes I was talking about Twilight earlier. I know we didn't get to see her personality much in this story, but her role will grow as the story continues. If anyone, has any ideas for the translation found on Alagade's body, please send it in a review; though that won't be found out for some time to come. If I only get one review with an idea up till the time for the revelation then I will use that one idea. The next chapter will have some 'creative' ideas and a twist on the universe as a whole. Next chapter up soon!**


	4. Chapter 4: Memories

**This chapter is a tearjerker chapter and will focus on Alagade and Flame's relationship as he reminisces about how they met and why he reacted the way he did. Yes, I know this has nothing to do with the plot, but it is an epic story and depending on what comes to me, Alagade's role might be important ;) It is mostly in Flame's POV or at least describes what he is feeling. Toward the end of the flashback, it will switch to Alagade. Also, I don't know if the games give him a personality but for safety reasons, I will apologize for any OOCness that occurs, if any. It will take place after the previous chapter, but will take place primarily in the past. This will be a VERY long chapter as Alagade's role is important to the story and why it was such a tragic occurrence. I was originally going to make a prequel story to this depicting the events in this chapter, but I instead changed it to a chapter. Though some of the events might depict them as lovers, it is a very powerful and strong friendship and not a dating relationship. Please get a box of tissues ready unless you have a heart of steel or can't at least admit that it is tragic. I found the perfect song for this chapter. Memories by Within Temptation will be sung throughout the chapter. Some early elements of this chapter won't make sense, just read fully before getting angry. ;) **

**Again this will be upsetting to some people and I warn you, it is sad. Knowing how it will turn out is what makes it horrible. If you, like me, don't like to cry in public, try to find a private place. **

**Another note: While writing this, I realized that it is AU in some parts. I have even begun to reference it as an AU among myself. Some events are similar but for the most part things are changed dramatically. I hope this doesn't bother anyone!**

**Sorry another note: Contains fluff, shameless utter fluff. It is my bad attempt at romance seeing as I don't have anyone in my life. **

**Italics are the flash back scenes just a quick reference **

Flame sniffed as he walked back, having to lean on Cynder, such was the shock of losing Alagade. If left unbalanced he would collapse as if struck by a giant weight. Losing a friend of the soul, if ignored, could spell trouble in the form of a powerful depression. It was rarely known by anyone except perhaps Ember that Flame would bond to the one individual depending on how close they were.

He tripped, not paying attention and Cynder had to lunge slightly to keep him from hitting the floor. Numb shock spread throughout his body and it felt as if he was hovering on the brink of death himself. Finally, they arrived at the door that held Asen and Aqua and Cynder knocked, using a free paw not supporting the grieving dragon.

When Aqua answered, her gaze darted to Flame who was puffy eyed and utterly exhausted. Before she could ask the obvious question, Cynder filled her in and instantly the other dragoness drooped turning the mirror image of Flame's mood.

After walking a short distance, Aqua told the others that Asen was asleep and that she had been about to fall asleep herself but was delayed by something. (She had blushed slightly when getting this far) The mood was too depressing for Cynder to note this in too much detail. Flame throughout the exchange stared at the floor.

"I say we each join Asen in slumber because we are all shocked at Alagade's untimely passing and we will hold the funeral tomorrow." Aqua paused staring off into space, a memory returning to her, something to do if something like this happened. She shook her head, deciding to wait till later.

**In this world you tried  
Not leaving me alone behind  
There's no other way  
I'll pray to the gods: let him stay**

The memories ease the pain inside  
Now I know why

Flame collapsed, barely able to support the emotional and physical weight of everything that had happened lately. Aqua noticed this and went over to comfort him while Spyro and Cynder, along with Sparx (who for once was completely silent) gave the two some space.

"Flame, it will be ok. Alagade wouldn't want you to dwell on her untimely passing," Flame jerked his head up sharply and glared at her. "How the hell would you know? What do you know that I don't?" Aqua hesitated. She had been giving strict instructions on the subject. "I can't tell you, but it will come back. She told me the memory will make itself known."

"You are making absolutely no sense Aqua; just leave me alone to sleep. I feel like my soul is shattered and my heart is breaking." Aqua winced at his description and edged closer. "I promise you, Flame, it will be alright. Can I at least stay here?" Flame didn't make a sound but did not negate.

Depression welled up from within and Flame used Aqua's willingness for companionship and stayed near. He wondered if he would ever heal from the memories of his protector. He was different then and not as immune to things as he was now. Alagade had in more than one way saved him. Losing her brought early feelings to the surface. He closed his eyes and began to dream.

(_14 years earlier_)

**All of my memories  
Keep you near  
In silent moments  
Imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories  
Keep you near  
The silent whispers, silent tears**

"_I am worried about him; he hasn't ventured far from my side the first four years since his hatching. It is not natural for a dragon to be shy." The mother dragoness watched her son (known for a bright fire red coloring) Flame, shiver in fear before darting back the way he had come, which was at her side. Her companion, a wise and elderly dragoness, dubbed only as the "Wise One" for she had no known name. To avoid complications, dragons would just start a conversation with her. _

"_It will get better dear; Flame still has a lot of his life ahead of him. It is too early to give up hope that he will be like that forever." The mother looked at her hatchling shivering and giving fearful looks at everyone and everything. It was unheard of for dragons to act shy. Still it was unwise to argue with the wise one. She just hoped that something would happen soon enough. _

_He did not want to venture further from his mother because of the stares of the other dragons were to him, accusatory and demeaning. He squealed and jumped back, feeling a sense of serenity near the one he was familiar with. _

"_Hello, what are you doing all by yourself?" Flame jumped back in unconscious fear at the voice that sounded suddenly. An older by a few years dragoness was standing (a safe distance away, he was pleased to see) there and smiling. "I am playing," _

_She was a green color with a purple belly, and two bent and crooked horns on both sides of her forehead. She had a blue tail and was giving off a peaceful vibe, but how he knew this was unclear. A golden necklace hung around her neck. A circle with a heart in the middle (__**A.N. I am aware that Ember has a similar necklace around her neck; I will try to explain the importance of this mysterious necklace. Ember's necklace is different from this dragoness's**__) and a colorful rainbow encircling the heart. _

_Flame found himself staring at the pretty necklace, half afraid that he will be told off. She giggled and the rich, melodious melody soothed him. "My name is Alagade, together with my sister, we are rather new here. We don't know much about our mother but a kind dragoness has agreed to raise us. Why are you playing alone…" _

_He realized that she wanted his name and hurried so as to not anger her. "My name is Flame and I am playing alone, because I am scared." She cocked her head, a frown appearing on her face. "There is nothing to be afraid of. Everyone is so nice around here. My sister is similar to you, always hiding and afraid to venture far from either me or Twilight' side. Twilight was the dragon who took us in saying that we had been wandering and looked starved. Why don't I introduce you to the others?" _

_The younger hatchling hesitated, daring a glance backward at his mother who was watching him. She did not interrupt. "Flame, I will catch you when you fall. I won't let anything bad happen to you. I can tell we are going to be friends forever. All you have to do is trust me." She held out her paw, waiting, seemingly unconcerned with his delay. _

_He had always been by his mother's side, never venturing far. "You promise?" Alagade smiled warmly at him. The smile filled him with heat and cheered him up. "Friends forever!" Tentatively, the younger raised a paw, noticing it was shaking slightly. She smiled again at him, waiting for him to make the decision on his own. Slowly, ever so slowly he made his way over to hers. Their paws touched and warmth spread throughout his entire body. _

"_I knew you could do it Flame!" The dragon's walked off, side by side and never venturing far from each other. A short walk later, Flame received his first test of venturing far. A small group of dragons were standing not too far away. All were different colors. The one that caught his eye first was one dragoness who had no horns on her head. She had a blue and red pattern on her chest and back. _

_She was shivering slightly but a black dragoness was nearby comforting her. Flame felt the eyes stab him mercilessly and he stopped. Alagade leaned closer laying a comforting paw on his back. He felt energy flow through him and he raised his head. _

"_We are essentially orphans not knowing too much about our past. The dragoness being comforted by the black one, who is named Cynder by the way, is my sister Aqua. All we know is that we are low born, not used to dealing with nobler dragons. _

"_I remember running very fast from our original destination and then coming here. Spyro is the purple dragon, with his foster brother Sparx a dragonfly. It is a long story on why that is. This is the gang and they have been really nice to everyone. I am the oldest of my sister being ten years old, while she is four. I seem to be the oldest one here."_

_Flame felt as if he was on display and if it wasn't for Alagade, he would have run. Spyro ventured closer and seemed to study Flame. "Want to be friends? You seem cool." He blinked, not noticing the happy grin on Alagade's face. "You mean it? You really mean it?" Spyro cocked his head but did not make a comment about it. "Sure I do, I never saw a fire red color like yours before." A small smile appeared on the youngsters face. Alagade was smiling and laughing and Flame wasn't a weirdo like he originally thought. _

_The rest of the day was spent playing, but Flame wanted to sit next to Alagade and relax. Though Spyro seemed to be leader material, it was Cynder who seemed to look out for everyone. Aqua, it seemed appeared to be by the black dragoness's side at all times. Spyro spent his time staring off after them. _

_Late in the evening, Alagade and Flame were off in a corner, simply in each other's company. He had not ventured far from the older dragoness. Sometimes he would always seem to be in her company. She didn't seem to mind the constant attention from the younger. _

_His mother meanwhile was thrilled with Flame for stepping away from her shadow. Her companion was again the wise dragon. "He appears to have bonded with her, see how he is constantly following her or in her shadow. He has given a part of himself over to her. Alagade, I believe it is, has some mysterious power. Twilight has agreed to watch over them, but it is that girl that interests me. Mariana, what is your take on this?" _

_Mariana watched her son talking with Alagade. "He needed a friend and she appears to have taken an interest in him. What did you mean by a piece of himself?" The older simply looked at the younger, "It is rare for dragons to bond with other dragons. The most that is ever achieved is a friendship. _

"_Young Flame appears to have bonded with Alagade and constantly follows her around. He is utterly devoted to her and has created a powerful bond. One that I dread will cause disaster if broken by trauma. Such a bond is called a Soul Friendship. This is different from a Soul Mate in the sense that a Soul Mate is similar but you actually become mated with said dragon. _

"_Alagade has a mysterious power about her and has unknowingly bonded with Flame. They will be inseparable and always by one another's side." Mariana wondered how this unnamable dragoness could know so much, but didn't dare bring it up. _

_Flame was the happiest he had ever been, though the other dragons slightly scared him, his one true comfort was Alagade. Several days passed and he turned five years old, along with everyone else. That was when the visitor appeared among them. She was a pink dragoness who greeted everyone in a bit of a rush. She introduced herself as Ember._

_Like Alagade, she had a necklace but it was heart shaped with a red gem in the center. She had light pink wings, and a heart at the tip of her tail. She was staring at Spyro with a lovesick expression. He felt enraptured by her, but didn't want to go over and introduce himself. That was unfortunately out of his hands, Alagade, while everyone was digesting Ember's attention to Spyro so soon after meeting him, started introducing everyone. _

_When she got to Flame, he lowered his head, still keeping a peripheral eye on Ember. "This is Flame and thus concludes the introductions." Boy was he grateful that she did not embellish him. _

_It was soon clear to everyone that Ember had a crush on Spyro and did a poor job of hiding it. This was upsetting to both Cynder and Flame. Though Flame was unsure why he felt bothered by this information. _

_Seasons passed and several years flew by causing Flame to grow and friendship and love turn into a burning flame. Alagade was always by his side and at the end of each day for the five years she would hum a small lullaby to comfort the still nervous dragon. Flame as the wise elder predicted couldn't be torn from Alagade's side. _

_She was endlessly patient with the youngster and started a way so that everyone could be together during the night. She called it sleeping together and when Spyro and Ember both got nervous and avoided each other's eyes, she said that it was purely platonic and not romantic. Then getting a devilish look in her eyes, she deadpanned, "But if you get urges, go outside. That way the rest of us can sleep."_

_Ember squealed happily and gave a lustful look at Spyro who groaned and turned beat red. He edged a little closer to Cynder after that. Thus started the first tradition of using each other as pillows. Ember had to be threatened by Cynder to move somewhere other than by Spyro or face her wrath. To Flame's slight embarrassment, Ember bunked down next to him. Alagade smiled and moved a little further away to give them privacy. _

_It had been known for some time that Mariana was getting weaker and weaker for some time. She kept it from Flame and the other youngsters but older eyes figured out the truth right away. "How long are you planning to keep the truth from Flame? He is bound to know sooner or later." _

"_I don't want to worry him. He is happier and checks up on me every once and awhile with Alagade. I will tell him tomorrow. I promise. The stress of keeping a secret from your own son is horrendous." The elder nodded and moved off. _

_The sun rose and Flame felt warm as he became awake for the first time, but he didn't open his eyes yet. "Uh, Flame, what are you doing?" It was Ember's voice and she sounded weird, and close by. His eyes flew open, and his heart stopped. He had his paws around Ember and was using her as a pillow. He shot back as if he was shot, and began stuttering apologies. _

"_Don't worry about it; it is just weird to have that happen is all. You kept me warm though." She got up and walked away. Thankfully his only other witness to this act was Alagade who was smiling. She had watched the whole ordeal and thankfully hadn't said a word. _

"_So what do you want to do today? I am up for whatever." Flame wanted to talk to his mother, who he felt he was neglecting and Alagade readily agreed. The friends walked to the area where his mother was wont to hang out and Flame felt happy. _

_Finally they could see his mother's bulk and he gleefully took off while Alagade waited off to the side, giving them the chance for privacy. "Mommy, I have come to visit you! I am sorry that I have been away for so long." There was no answer, and he frowned slightly. Maybe she was still asleep? _

_His mother was lying down and her eyes were closed. "Mom, can I speak to you for a while?" Still no answer. He came closer and laid his paws on his mother, giving her a shake. "Mom, are you alright?" Silence. He got louder in his desperation to wake his mother. "Mom, please don't be angry with me for not visiting you sooner." _

_When silence still reigned, tears started running down his face. She was angry with him, and was ignoring him. "Please don't hate me mom!" But guilt started battering him around and he collapsed on the ground, crying, guilty, thinking his mother was angry with him. _

_A warm embrace wrapped him up into a hug and he released his anguish to whoever was there. "She hates me for not visiting her, and I feel horrible. "I am here, I caught you. You will be fine" A song pierced the air, and it was his mood incarnate. The melody swam through his spirit and he felt himself being rocked from side to side. A haunting melody that chilled him while soothing the turmoil buried deep within. _

_A kiss was placed on the top of his head, and he continued to be rocked gently and the haunting wordless melody continued to calm him. That was Flame's first encounter with death and later he found out from Alagade, who had been with him, that his mother was resting in a happy place. She explained that his mother still loved him and wasn't angry with him and a weight dropped from his soul. _

_One of the elder dragons explained as gently as she could so as not to bruise the anguished youngster, that his mother had been sick for a while. It wasn't in any way his fault. A funeral was to be held in his mother's name and when the others found out, they accompanied him. _

**Made me promise I'd try  
To find my way back in this life  
I hope there is away  
To give me a sign you're okay  
Reminds me again  
It's worth it all  
So I can go home**__

_No one spoke on the way and Alagade refused to leave Flame's side. Though he learned that his mother did not hate him, he was torn apart by guilt over his long absences. When he grew too depressed, Alagade would softly hum the melody that had initially calmed him. "I will always catch you, just trust me." _

_Ember, able to read Flame's misery, held off on Spyro and tried to cheer him up. He ignored her, too caught up in his grief and his guilt. She didn't give up though and stuck close by the grief-stricken dragon. The funeral was mostly memories they had, and he didn't remember a lot of them, but they made his heart hurt. _

_Dragon custom was to burn the bodies in the hope they would reach their final destination quicker. When the fire broke out, he broke down completely. He couldn't look as his mother was consumed by flames. His reaction was the worst out of everyone there. Because of their bond, Alagade had tears as well, but her heart was breaking for Flame instead. _

_Finally the dreaded deed was done and ash and grey surrounded the clearing. Flame refused to move and Alagade supported him, still humming the same melody. Only Flame and Alagade were left, the others deciding on giving them privacy. _

_He refused to move for a long time and had it not been for his companion, he would have shut down from the grief/guilt. "I will be here always and forever to catch you, but you need to move on." Flame sniffled and sighed sadly. "What if I forget her? If I have fun and move on, it might be a horrible slight on her memory." _

"_As long as you keep her in your heart, she will always be with you. Focusing on what happened instead of what will happen will be damaging. Keep her alive in your memories and in your heart." _

_With that thought the younger dragon allowed himself to be supported. They did not head back to the others but instead to the special area that was theirs and only theirs. The memories didn't fully go away, but Flame kept it from traumatizing him by focusing on his friends and Alagade. _

_Days passed and the dragons grew older. Little by little, Flame was able to venture farther and farther from Alagade's side, usually the others would want to keep him entertained and to stop him from dwelling on his mother's passing. Aqua, with some help from Cynder opened up and even able to joke, usually to Cynder who she was the most comfortable with. _

_When the dragons turned fifteen, (with Alagade twenty-one) Flame slowly formed his own opinions and was able to hold conversations on his own. The wise elder dragon, who indeed was ancient, passed away and she was lamented but no one wanted to inform Flame for fear of more trauma. She was replaced by her protégé, a stunning red and gold dragon named Charcoal. _

_Still following Alagade around and virtually inseparable, he played with the other dragons and when the day ended would be lulled to sleep by Alagade. But through this seemingly happy event was a sinister design. Various blood-drained dragons began to show up often with various stages of emotions on their faces. Instead of fear, shock and confusion were evident on their faces. _

_It occurred all over the other villages and it scared Flame, but having never actually seen any victims, he put it off. Still, a small part of him was fearful of traveling alone and he always made sure that he was not far from the others. He also would act strangely around Ember, usually stuttering or making an embarrassing observation. _

_She would always pine after Spyro though, so he would just drop it or ignore the strange emotions inside him._

_This unfortunately did not go unnoticed by Alagade who could often read the emotions and sometimes feelings of her companion. She knew that he had feelings for the pink dragoness but wouldn't get the courage to act upon them. _

_It might even cheer him up a little. But how to go about getting the two together? After a while, a simple but very effective plan began to occur to her. She would need the other's help or at least, their knowledge, so nothing unfortunate occurs. She than spent the rest of the day tracking them down. _

"_Are you sure, she wants to meet me there?" Flame asked Cynder. "Positive, she said she had a very urgent errand to take care of and requested that you meet her there." Flame shrugged and went on his way. It was odd to meet in their bed room where the friends would sleep. It was even odder to have to meet period since he was always around her. _

_Finally, he hesitated outside the door wondering why he was hesitating around Alagade. It was all a bit odd to say the least. He had been able to get farther and farther away from Alagade without emotionally breaking, but only for short periods of time. _

_He sighed, and pulled the door open. "Alagade?" He called into the room. "Spyro?" and his jaw dropped recognizing that voice. "Ember? What are you doing in here?" The pink dragoness looked faintly annoyed, "I can ask you the same question." He stepped further into the room. Before he could reply, the door clicked loudly, startling both dragons. _

_Flame ran over to the door and pulled. Locked! "This isn't good; it appears we are locked in this room." Ember shrieked and ran over to the door and pulled, achieving the same results that Flame had. "It appears this was a trap. We are locked in here for who knows how long." _

"_I take it you are Spyro." Ember said grinning. "Yeah and you are Alagade. It appears we have been tricked." It was only at this point in time, that Flame realized he was having a normal conversation with Ember without freaking out. _

"_So, what do we do now? Any ideas?" Ember sat on the ground; front and back legs tucked in like a cat. "I have absolutely no idea; I have no clue why the door would be locked." Before Flame could guess as to why this happened with a few theories, a piece of paper slid under the door and fluttered to a stop. _

"_What is that?" Ember stared at the piece of paper. "I believe it is a piece of paper, probably a note." She glared at him, "I know it was a piece of paper. It just shocked me is all." He went over to it and picked it up. What it said confirmed his suspicions about why they were there. _

"_You are locked into this room until you confess your feelings to her. We actually have no way to know that you did so without being rude, so just expect to stay in there for the night. If you are not Flame, please disregard this note and hand it to Flame."_

_Alagade_

_He sighed as he finished the note. "Well what does it say? How long are we staying in this room?" Flame blushed and tried to act innocent. Ember wasn't stupid and caught his guilt. "What do you know?" Her eyes narrowed and she was getting up. He knew that the moment would slowly ruin itself if she saw the note, and that would be a horrible confession. _

"_Does Spyro know anything about you? What your favorite things are? Your little quirks?" Ember paused, blinking rapidly. "What the hell does that have to do with anything? No one knows anything about me. I just find him irresistible is all." _

_It had to be soon or else the moment would be ruined forever. "Is he aware for example, that your favorite color is purple?" Ember waived a dismissive paw in the air. "Everyone knows that!" Flame grinned, he had her now. "Really? Then why does no one know about it then?" _

_She blinked, "Lucky guess, anyone could see that." She had to be convinced that he knew a lot about her without appearing weird. "Does he know for example about your eyes and how appealing they are?" He scooted an inch forward preying that Ember wouldn't notice. _

_She had a strange look in her aforementioned eyes. Her mouth was open and she was fidgeting. "Your eyes are easily the best feature, I am surprised he doesn't know. They are a forceful sapphire that demands attention. He would miss the sadness and longing for affection and a kind word." _

_For the first time, she turned to look at him, thankfully not noticing the rapidly depleting distance. "How do I know that this isn't a trick, that you aren't copying from another source." Flame grinned, "Oh simple, you have this two part twitch that you do when your emotions get the better of you. You blink your eyes very slightly, and tap your legs. Usually when you are fighting what your heart knows is good." _

_It was unclear who jumped whom. Flame having utterly spent being the romantic type simply wanted to prove it another way. Ember must have felt something similar (realizing that she was doing the twitch mentioned) and simply acted upon her urges. _

_They locked mouths and had a battle around the room, kissing and groping each other. Ember eventually came up for air asking what had been bothering her, "Did you really mean all those things?" Flame grinned, "There was more, but I got interrupted. Want to play a trick on the others as slight revenge for locking us up? Though the result was satisfactory."_

_Ember consented, and Flame outlined his plan. It was risky and depended on the other's curiosity more than anything. They started banging around the room, kissing so they could have something do, and making extra sure to break various objects. It became a sort of dance after a while, a destructive and satisfying one at the same time. _

_Finally Flame collapsed on the ground thankful that the destruction caused a slight wound to open. It would make it more realistic. Footsteps echoed outside the hall and Ember put on an angry look, fighting hard not to laugh. _

_Spyro, Cynder, and Alagade crashed into the room, (there had been a fight to fit a key into a lock beforehand) and stared around the room with shocked faces. "What the hell happened here? It looks like a violent storm waylaid everything. Ember, what the hell did you do? What happened to Flame?" _

_Ember took a deep breath and let it out, for extra effect tears slid down face. "Flame was a jerk to me, and I hit him, but it turned into a fight so I killed him." Spyro and Cynder blanched and winced, Alagade grew thoughtful, "Really? From a small scratch on his stomach? What did he do?" _

_Before Ember could reply, everyone heard Spyro mutter to Cynder, "Remind me not to be a jerk to Ember." Cynder nodded and Alagade had a slight smirk on her face when she heard this but turned back to Ember. "Really? Flame doesn't seem to be the violent type; what were you discussing that led to this dramatic conclusion." _

_Ember looked at Flame, while Flame not quite sure if Alagade knew or not was forced to be "dead" for the time being. "It would seem to me, that when one pretends to die, the story has to be thought out in advance. If you goal was revenge on getting locked in, I would say it was half achieved but for the wrong party. Flame would you be so kind as to resurrect yourself." _

_Flame got up and Spyro and Cynder, not quite following the point of the conversation, freaked out a bit when Flame sat up. Everything was explained and they calmed down slightly. _

"_How did you really know?" Alagade gave an apologetic look to Ember, "Ember is a horrible actress and it goes against her character. Only someone with a guilty conscience would fall for it." Spyro pawed at the ground and tried to look innocent. _

"_So what are the results, the real ones?" Flame edged a little closer to Ember causing her to giggle. "We realized our obvious love for one another, after a little encouragement. Does anyone else realize that Ember has the greatest laugh ever? (turning to Ember) Another positive to be added to the list before I was interrupted." She snorted from laughing too hard, and everyone but Flame and Alagade (Spyro and Cynder) stared at Ember and wishing they could cover their ears. _

_With Flame's new girlfriend it would seem that life improved. Ember still was caught on occasion looking at Spyro and would immediately (before Flame could explain that he didn't mind) run off and refuse to speak to anyone. Flame would patiently track her down and explain that it took some getting used to, loving someone, but your soul intended target not one of them. This happened a lot but Flame was patient._

_Three years passed and now eighteen, (with Alagade twenty-three) the dragons grew, loved, and flourished. Various drained dragon continued to show up all over the place, and scare and frighten various dragons. Ember once saw an all-white dragoness walk out of a room and curiosity getting the better of her, she looked in the room. _

_Bizarre and horrific creatures in the room floated around the room, their eyes bright red. She ran out of the room vowing to tell everyone about the white intruder and the creatures. Flame, was the first she went to._

_She told him about the mysterious creatures left in the wake of the room she found. When asked why she looked into the room in the first place, Ember said that she couldn't remember. Something made her look in the room, she just couldn't remember. She had freaked out slightly, claiming that she couldn't remember the reason when it should have been there. _

_Though Flame didn't debunk her claim, he did not actually say he believed it either. He had been slightly annoyed about all the mysterious deaths that had shown up, but having never seen any of them. _

_Several days later, while Flame and Ember were on yet another date, Alagade was left watching after her sister Aqua. She was still shy, but thanks to an ever present Cynder, who took a liking to the dragoness, she was slowly breaking free of her shell. Now able to joke (her sense of humor was a little weird and warped) Aqua like Flame was growing up. _

_Growing bored, Alagade walked out of the room telling her sister that she was taking a walk and would be back when that too grew boring. Aqua nodded a distant and sad look in her eye. Deciding that she could help with whatever it was, she asked, "What is it Aqua?" Sighing dejectedly, her sister got a little teary eyed, "Do you think, I will ever find true love? Flame has Ember, and Spyro has Cynder, is anyone going to be there for me." _

_Smiling, the older sister comforted the younger, "I am sure there will be someone. Usually it is the person that can make you say and do things you ordinarily wouldn't do. When that happens, you know you can be yourself around that individual." _

_Aqua smiled, "Thanks, it is just so frustrating to know that everyone has someone they can count on. That gives me some hope for the future. Enjoy your walk!" _

_The older dragoness walked the halls thinking about everything that happened so far. While she adored Flame, she had no idea, why he had bonded with her. Such a thing had never happened in draconic history. Dragons bonded with other creatures it was told, not each other. Then there were the strange drained dragons that kept showing up. _

_She was walking down on particular hallway when she noticed a door slight ajar. Voices drifted out and she figured that whoever it was would want privacy so she advanced on the door and was about to close the door when the next few words caught her unawares. _

"_Yes, the other dragons suspect nothing. They know nothing about what is actually going on." She paused struck dumb. The voice didn't sound familiar but it was definitely female. It sounded petulant as if the owner was used to getting their way. _

_Knowing the dangers but really curious at this point, she crept as silently as she could up to the door, praying it wouldn't squeak. She then leaned her neck forward into the room. An all-white dragoness was standing with her back to the door. _

"_All I need is a little more time to get ready. One of the brats has a necklace with the heart surrounded by a rainbow that we need for our plans. It has always intrigued me how she came into contact with it, but she is too heavily protected for me to get near her and swipe it." _

_(Pause) _

"_I am aware of that, but I will get it. I will not fail HIM. I will be his greatest servant once he is awakened again. I am guaranteed to slow down the brats if by chance they learn of anything. If they get far, there is NO way they can face me."_

_She adopted a smug and confident air._

"_My kind can't be easily destroyed even by traditional means. You just sit patient and I will get you what we desire. I didn't resurrect you for nothing. I have some errands to take care of so I will have to cut this wonderful conversation short." _

_Alagade had her neck out of the door at the word "errands" and was running away. Had she been aware, she would have noticed the face of the white dragoness out of the door. She was grinning. _

_Alagade had run all the way till she was in a crowded area. She stopped panting heavily and completely afraid. Something was wrong. There was a traitor among them and she couldn't think of any suspicious faces. Her necklace caught her eye and she stared at it. _

_Flame had always expressed curiosity about it, but Alagade herself didn't know how she got a hold of it. She told him that it signified friendship a bond foraged by love. He said it was the greatest thing about her, and the first thing he had tuned into. _

_The tribunal war stories that he got into three years back, always had the leaders wear a talisman that they were proud of. He would take Ember to the library so he could share that fact with her. _

_She feared that her life was in danger and while scary, she felt more depressed for Flame, who had gotten closer to her recently. She had to protect the necklace by any means possible. For the first time in her twenty-three years of life, she undid the clasp and wincing slightly as it fell onto the ground. She felt distinctly odd without it, but knew it would be beneficial. _

_She then sought out Aqua so as to have a safe keeper of sorts. She was trembling and every step echoed heavily in her mind. She knew she was going to die, that dragoness sounded absurdly confident about that fact. The only thing to do was to prevent whatever they needed the necklace for. _

_Aqua answered the knock a short while later and the first thing she noticed was a bare Alagade. "What happened to your necklace? Why do you look so scared?"_

_Alagade brushed past her sister and turned around to face her sister for what could be one of the last times. "We are being duped by a strange all-white dragoness. No, don't interrupt, I need to get this out. (Aqua looked capable of interrupting) My life might be in danger and after witnessing what I did, I found out it is because of my necklace. _

"_If I should die, please give my necklace to Flame. Please don't interrupt, this is very important. (Aqua had opened her mouth again) He will be in intense despair and you must not allow all hope to vanish. Tell him my memory will eventually become known. I just wish I didn't have to break my promise to him."_

_She brought up the necklace to her mouth and kissed it, sending all her warmth and affection for her Soul Friend. She was crying, and whispered a small sentence. Both dragoness's had their eyes closed and had they been paying attention they would have noticed the necklace glowing with a powerful golden light. _

_When they opened their eyes, it was normal. She got herself under control and hugged her younger sister. "Please hold onto this and give it to him at the proper time. You will know when that happens." She held out the necklace to Aqua and she took it. "Someday, I hope this will all make sense and we will catch the traitor responsible._

"_She sounded extremely confident about her victory and in time, I hope she will reveal her true identity. Make sure Ember keeps close to him and his friends as well." Alagade, then kissed Aqua on the forehead and was about to leave when Aqua said._

"_I got promoted to guard duty, I will post a guard outside your room, just as an added precaution. It is also rumored that Charcoal will send Spyro, Sparx, Cynder and Flame to look for suspicious activity. Maybe they will bring back something shedding light on the situation." _

"_I am so happy Aqua! Congratulations." Her last site before she shut the door was her sister glowing with happiness. _

_Indeed three days later, Flame tracked her down and told her the news. She fought for control of her emotions so as not to depress him. "What happened to your necklace Alagade?" She winced and fought for a story. "I am having it washed because it got dirty and would spoil the beauty of it." It was horrible and she felt awful for lying to him. _

_He did not ask for further details just accepted it. "I hope to patrol the forest path because of how abandoned and out of the way it is. It could take a while but maybe we could play, just like in the old days." Her heart was breaking but she fought for control. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." _

_Then he asked the question that she dreaded with all her heart. "Will you catch me?" She was sadistically pleased for the control on her emotions. "Always and forever, all you have to do is trust me." He hugged her, using his wings to embrace her and she wrapped him in hers. "We will be friends forever won't we?" _

_She couldn't speak so she nodded. He accepted this without complaint. "Hurry back to me, my heart!" she said, her paw across her heart. He repeated the gesture and with one final squeeze, he broke the embrace. He looked back once, before disappearing around the corner. Tears spread down her face as she stayed in the same pose for quite a while. _

_She needed a place to think away from the others. She set off in search of the perfect place a small writing room or so that was what she was told. She closed the door and thinking twice she locked it. A note explaining things, her suspicions, the little quirks that she noticed that no one else thought she did. With a heavy heart she strode over to the desk in the corner. _

**Together in all these memories  
I see your smile  
All the memories I hold dear  
Darling you know I love you till the end of time**

(Present)

He twitched in his sleep crying out for his lost friend. He was reliving all the memories of Alagade up to the last time he had seen her. His will was breaking and he was reminded of the time he lost his mother. Only he knew this time Alagade didn't hate him.

His eyes opened and the green scale vanished and he was alone once again. He just felt miserable. He had no one to sing him calm or hold or rock him. Ember was still asleep and he didn't want to wake her just for a hug. He was about to sneak out, when Aqua said, "I knew you would wake up early, grief always inspired that in people. It will get better, for todays the day of our goodbye."

He nodded and sat back down. "Look, I know you are probably thinking how it could possibly get better but just trust me." He drooped at the familiar expression. We will start it early, I will insist upon it. We just have to wait till everyone gets up."

She gave a fond look at Asen. A memory of a conversation with Alagade about future love. "She is a very wise spirit, Flame, you are very lucky she found you that day." Flame nodded a little and still looked gloomy.

Finally, after only an hour, the other dragons awoke and Asen was filled in quietly about what happened. He drooped and expressed guilt that he didn't know her. Soon the dragons were outside and to Flame's quiet shock a group of dragons were gathered around a wooden box. Remembering the state of the body, he was a little glad he wouldn't see her broken.

He trudged forward, this time supported by Aqua and she had him sit down in front. He had to fight to remain upright, wanting to just droop.

Charcoal strode in front of everyone and prepared to give a speech. Flame was downcast but kept a polite ear focused on the speech.

"Alagade was a free spirit to many dragons. She felt it her goal to help many dragons, either out of fearful situations, or just with their problems. She always seemed to be wiser than her age and introduced a wisdom for such a youngster.

"She became the eventual Soul Friend that is rare for dragons, to young Flame. He followed her around everywhere and was virtually inseparable from her. She helped me find my late and lamented mate on a related note. Always helping others, she was truly a benevolent soul and hardly asked anything even small in return. Her death was a sadistic shock to all concerned and I don't think anyone would be the same."

He stepped down and one-by-one various dragons gave small speeches on how Alagade helped them all. Asen, when he was up, expressed a sincere regret that he did not know the kindly dragoness that had helped so many souls. He stepped down before embarrassing himself further.

Finally it was Aqua's turn and she gave Flame an apologetic look before getting up. She walked up to the front and cleared her voice, then announced.

"Alagade was my sister and like so many others helped me get over my anxiety. Cynder also helped with this, but my sister always tried her best to help. It hurts me that she was taken from us, and it is very cruel what happened.

"The last time I saw her she had disturbing news that I will reveal later. She told me, in short, that her life was in danger. (Flame raised his head slightly, now fully attentive) She told me about events that have happened with Flame, (She looked at him and reached for the item that she had been given) and requested that he was given her prized possession. So that he could be reminded how much he is loved."

Not waiting for an answer, she made her way to Flame who was looking at her. "I believe she wants you to have this, as a memento." Inside her outstretched paw, was the necklace he had always admired. He was stunned speechless.

He tentatively reached out his paw, Aqua endlessly patient with his delay, and finally placed his paw on the necklace.

Her warmth and affection flooded through him, destroying the foul mood and depression. He could feel her presence nearby. She was smiling and laughing and the melody he had heard so long ago echoed in his mind. He could hear her then, as loud and as clear if she was actually standing right next to him.

"_I will always catch you when you fall, all you have to do is trust me."_

**I was fine up until the last possible second, writing that line got to me. This is the saddest thing I wrote and actually followed through with the death. This marks the longest chapter I have ever written including a short story I have written. If you want to check it out it is on Fiction Press and is titled Katie and the Dragon. It is an M rated romance story just to let you know. It is also a little twisted in the humor department. Who do you think the dragon was that Alagade saw? Alagade is important to the story, all you have to do is wait. Despite this being a song chapter to Memories, I listened to Aquarius also by Within Temptation while working on this. It helped on some of the tragedy scenes. I hope people are enjoying this and are not put out by the long chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5: Growing Up

**Wow the epic adventure continues! Some action happens in this chapter including a battle scene. Despite this being a Castlevania story, the battles will be harder and more befitting final bosses than first time fights. People who are familiar with or have played Aria of Sorrow will get the reference in this chapter. The three main characters for this story are Asen, Aqua, and Flame. Asen will learn how to fly barely before something bad happens ;) This will not quite be as long as the other chapter, but at least 1000 or 3000 words. I don't want to get in trouble with some of my readers; this chapter contains some questionable references that may scar those of us with active imaginations. It is only graphic if you have a vivid imagination. I don't go into technical detail and leave it only to the imagination. I had a blast writing this chapter and not because of the obvious. This chapter marks the first time battle music is used for any scenes involving them. I have carefully selected the music that I think will capture the mood. To add to the action be sure to search for it on YouTube. Trust me it will help. This will mostly include my favorites or for games I have played. This first fight will be hard and not easy. If it sucks, then sorry. It is hard for me to describe things like this. **

After the funeral, the day passed normally. Flame no longer needed support to walk having been cheered by the necklace. At the end of the day, Asen, who hadn't left Aqua's side, felt rather tired. Being reminded of someone you were close with can do wonders for morale. Flame returned to a fraction of his former self, wrestling and tackling Ember, much to the amusement of Cynder.

Ember vowed revenge at some point but refused to elaborate when questioned. This caused minor anxiety with Flame but he knew it wasn't going to be as bad as death. He was reminded of the prank they had pulled on everyone for locking them up together. Though Alagade had quickly debunked the theory, the look on Spyro's face when he thought Ember had killed him was priceless.

Asen just watched, wishing he could join in and actually know what was going on. Finally they arrived at the bedroom and Flame and Ember immediately collapsed being utterly exhausted from rough housing. Ember still had yet to get her revenge and it left everyone with constant anxiety. It was Aqua's turn on the bed and she invited a friend to join her.

That friend was Asen and it left him feeling nervous but he didn't dare refuse. "Tomorrow, I will get Flame to help with teaching you to fly." "Why do we need Flame with us?" Asen wondered why it couldn't be just them. She giggled, immediately seeing through his question. "We need a backup in case anything goes wrong. It has been very dangerous lately with all the attacks and we need a third dragon just in case."

He fell asleep soon after that. Whispering woke him up sometime later. It sounded like Flame talking to himself as he stepped over bodies. Asen groaned when he realized that Flame had woken him up. He waited while the other dragon snuck out. There wasn't a second body so it couldn't be nighttime urges that called his attention. Silence for a long time then to Asen's shock he heard Flame's voice.

"Holy hell, Ember you scared the shit out of me."

(Pause)

"You actually look kind of sexy in the moonlight. The way it bounces of your scales and reflects off your eyes. I guess we can add that to the list."

(Pause)

"You're welcome! And I am not just saying that, it is true. I wouldn't bull shit you with false complements. That would be wrong."

(Pause)

"W-w-w-What did you have in mind? Why are you coming closer?"

(Pause)

"Ember, you do know we can get in major trouble for that, it is in the middle of the night and the others won't like it if we wake them up."

(Pause)

"You are forgetting apparently your apparent lack of self-control when things get rather interesting."

(Pause)

"What are you doing!"

(Pause)

Oh, that feels rather nice but is this necessary for the middle of the night?"

(Pause)

"Please don't stop, I will die if you do."

(Pause)

"W-W-Why did you stop, are you just going to leave me here? That is very cruel. I might finish anyway because of the buildup"

(Pause)

You mean this is your revenge? You meant to ravage me in the middle of the night and then leave me dying of pleasure shock?"

(Pause)

"I GIVE, I GIVE, JUST PLEASE STOP DOING THAT! Can you at least help me out?"

There was silence for a long time except for a distant groaning. It was odd as Asen sat there trying to sleep, that he could hear the conversation, but not the act. He sat there waiting and then a closer conversation began to occur.

"Shit, they woke me up! He should burn for not keeping quiet."

It was Spyro and Asen had a bit of a show while he tried to go to sleep.

"Can I kill him now or after?"

It was Cynder and she sounded pissed.

"It would be amusing to see how they react. One tries to get his urges away from others, especially when they are sleeping."

"I say we feign sleep and then give him hell when he thinks the rest of us are sleeping."

"That was an awesome plan Cynder; you are a really good planner."

"Don't you start with me mister."

"It is hard to listen to others doing it without catching the sex bug yourself."

Asen was slightly disappointed when they were silent and a few minutes later he found out why. Footsteps were soon heard and Cynder and Spyro were fighting to stay silent. Each second a sound of suppressed laughter was heard.

"What should we tell them if they ended up hearing us?"

"We tell them we went for a walk."

"What if the light is turned on, you are covered in…"

"I know, let's just hope they are asleep."

"We sure are a mess, remind me why we didn't wash off."

"The shower is too noisy, we don't want to alert people to our night-time activities."

"Flame, we were a bit loud. How is that different from the shower?"

"It's complicated."

The door swung open and Asen couldn't help but to look. He slowly rose a little trying to see the results. He then realized what he was doing and slumped back to the bed feeling perverted. Next began a careful sneak back to their beds. Ember was quiet and kept utterly silent while Flame got the squeaky floorboards.

He was in the process of lowering himself to the ground, when the voice occurred.

"How was your walk dear?"

Flame shut his eyes, hoping it was Ember rehearsing her story.

"Ember, is that you?"

"No, it is bloody not Ember!"

"Shit! How much have you heard Cynder."

"The bathroom part up to the walk back; why didn't you take the walk and do it out in the woods like normal sex crazed maniacs?"

"Ember waylaid me while I was taking a piss."

"Flame, how could you?"

"I don't care who started it, I don't want to see the result of the act in the morning; march yourselves back to the bathroom.

Flame rose and along with Ember made his way back to the bathroom. He made it to the front door before Cynder called out in a sickly sweet voice.

"Oh and if I hear anything between the two of you again while washing, then I will supervise you."

Flame and Ember shuddered before running quickly off. There was a brief silence before Spyro started a new conversation.

"You are hot when you play doomed and scary!"

"If you start with me Spyro, I will make you suffer too. My punishment for you will be a hell of lot worse."

"You mean no…."

"Yes, but worse."

Spyro gulped and held off on his advances. Asen was a little disappointed when no further conversation occurred. He realized that he should have been sleeping in the first place. Having no further distractions available to him, he quickly fell asleep.

The next morning Aqua nudged him awake, an amused grin on her face and Cynder right next to her. Both girls looked very amused and knowing the events of last night it was easy to guess the cause. "I am not sure if you are aware of the news, but Flame and Ember put into effect the nightly urges warned against."

Cynder was practically glowing with cheerfulness. "Anyway, I digress. Today you will be learning how to fly. I can practically feel the excitement coming off you." Cynder grinned as Asen groaned with more anxiety then unwillingness to try.

At that moment Flame and Ember arrived in the room. Both dragons got a skittish look and headed out of the room. Flame was blushing hard and he didn't look at anyone after the initial check to see who was in the room. This caused Cynder to whisper, "It makes them so cute when they are afraid!" She burst out laughing and she went off to give Aqua some alone time with Asen.

Asen took a while to get ready but Aqua was at his constant side and at least had some company. From there the dragons had a quick breakfast and made the final preparations for the flight. They were outside in the hot sun, spreading their wings to soak up the warmth.

Asen looked over at Flame, who according to Cynder would accompany them for their flight training and was shocked to find Ember very close to him. Cynder was watching to make sure there would be no funny business. She was mock glaring at them, but ruined the anger by struggling to stay pissed.

Realizing that he had an audience Flame settled for a hug squeeze with his wings. He then whispered something into Ember's ear which made her giggle and give him the patented lusty look she would have given Spyro.

"Let's just go and get this over with. I don't want to hear anything from you Cynder." He glared at said dragon and she just stuck out her tongue and muttered, "Wouldn't dream of it." This caused Flame to glare, but he otherwise didn't do anything.

The journey began in earnest and it was mostly spent in silence. Asen didn't want to talk since he was basically new to this world, and didn't want to acknowledge this fact further. The walk was long and awkward and no one seemed to want to talk. The necklace that Aqua had returned to Flame was around his neck and seemed to give him strength to stand on his own.

The scenery around them soon began to change from live and active with a general sense of health, to a dark, decayed, peeling sort of death. Trees dropped and hung limply and there were no animals running around. Aqua noticed this and drooped herself. "What happened to everything around here? It feels like the world is dying."

Flame too looked uncomfortable with the scenery and was shaking slightly. For miles the path got worse and soon it began to take a toll on the three young dragons. "Is it my imagination or is something draining our spirit? I could be hallucinating and just reading too much into this."

After Asen's observation, the other dragons began to notice that indeed something was draining them. Something in the air caused their muscles to weaken and their strength drain. "I think you are right, we should probably move on. I don't know how long this "dead" path lasts, but we need to hurry."

They began to sprint, hoping to outlast the ache in their bones. It was like running a race carrying a heavy bolder on their back. It soon became very hard to walk and they were panting. When all else looked bleak and they would be finished, Flame noticed something in the distance.

"We are almost out of this energy sucking forest. What looks to be life and health lies just a few miles up ahead." So began a desperate race against both the forest and themselves. The miles ticked down and they grew rapidly depleted.

Flame and Asen reached the border first, instantly getting assaulted by their strength returning full tilt. "That was a close one. I thought it would be too late for us. Does anyone know why that happened?" Asen shook his head looking around for Aqua. She was nowhere to be seen and that caused him worry.

"Where is Aqua? Flame have you seen Aqua?" Said dragon began to grow worried and his eyes widened. "I thought she was with you." Dread began to sink in and he looked everywhere trying to find the blue and red dragoness. Nothing.

It was then that he realized where she could be. He told Flame his suspicions and instantly Flame negated the idea. "You can't Asen! We just barely got through that hell hole and you want to go back!" The black and silver dragon shut his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew he could very well die but he couldn't leave Aqua.

"I am going to find her, please stay here. If I don't return….." He couldn't finish the sentence because it boded ill to think about it. Flame nodded a scared look in his eyes. Nodding once, Asen crossed the border back into the energy draining forest and ran.

This time it was worse. He could actually feel the drain and his energy rapidly depleting. It was horrible and since he didn't get a chance to recover earlier, it was a lot worse this time around. He scanned the place as he ran, frantically trying to find her. He couldn't find her anywhere and his hope was dwindling.

He couldn't give up though and fought on despite rapidly growing weaker and weaker. She had to be here, she just had to be! He was running so fast and focused on finding her that he didn't see the object in the path till he tripped over it. He groaned and looked up, energy dropping because of no activity. What he found though gave him a boost.

Aqua probably tripped and hurt herself enough to not continue onward. She had a pained look on her face and she was quivering. She looked over at Asen and gave a weak smile. "What are you doing here? I am just resting. I will be up soon." She laid her head down and refused to get up again. Dread soon sunk in and Asen realized that he had a terrifying choice.

He couldn't leave her and save himself, but it would be just as hard to motivate her with the energy draining magic of the forest. There was no way that was normal. He felt weak and knew that Aqua would be feeling weaker because of a longer stay. What should he do?

Something within him snapped and he hated how he was going to die here because of some stupid energy drain. He knew what he had to do. He just hoped that it wouldn't slow him down enough. He bent down, making sure to get his paws under her and quickly shifted so that he raised her off the ground and on to his back. She groaned and he sagged briefly, but the alternative was unspeakable. When Aqua was shifted into a comfortable position, he walked forward, struggling to hurry. It was hard going and he narrowly tripped twice.

He fought his rapidly draining energy and the length of the path. Aqua was heavy and slowed him down quite a bit, but he refused to give up. He was almost back to Flame, actually able to see him. His legs soon struggled under Aqua's weight and it began to get harder to take steps without agony breathing. He was inches away and could smell victory but his legs collapsed and he tripped.

Aqua crushed him slightly and he groaned. He was so close and yet to come this far and fail. The strength drained out of him because of the exertion he had pulled. He felt a tugging on his front legs and he opened his eyes (when did he close them?) and Flame was tugging him to safety.

He couldn't manage a cheer but he sent comforting thoughts in Flame's direction. When he was safely past the border, Flame went back for Aqua. Later all dragons were wheezing and had trouble breathing. "Don't do something like that again Asen." Flame chided when he could breathe normally. Aqua was panting but out from under the effects of the draining magic, she was slowly recovering.

For an hour, they had to wait while their energy returned to them and Aqua was still too weak to actually talk, but her energy was returning in small waves. Finally, Asen managed to get up and not immediately collapse.

"Are you going to be okay Aqua?" The dragoness looked weaker but otherwise healthier than she did a while ago. "Yes, although I don't think I could teach you to fly like I had originally intended. Flame could you do it?" Flame looked a little uncomfortable but otherwise agreed.

Aqua was off to the side a little while Flame and Asen went off a ways so that their wings wouldn't hit her. "Right well I am here to teach you to fly, so you won't hold us up. First thing is to hold out your wings like so, being sure to stretch the wing muscles."

Asen "reached" out with said wing muscles and he felt a loosening of something behind him and he saw Flame's grin. "Glad you aren't a slow learner. Now the second thing is to flap in the air and catch an air current and don't stop flapping. This happens sometimes and do not get down on yourself if it happens."

Asen flapped as hard as he can, aiming in an upwards direction. He was so focused on this, that he didn't realize that he was higher in the sky then he would have liked. It was only until Flame was calling Asen's name that he awoke. He was in the air! He was actually on the road to flying. He cheered and looked over to Aqua who looked happy as well.

He dropped to the ground a little harder than he intended. "That was good for the basics but you still need direction and aim. Why don't you rest and we will take the second lesson after a small break." Flame collapsed utterly exhausted and Asen went over to Aqua. She had enough energy to lift her head up and smile at Asen a little but didn't get up.

"Are you feeling at least a little better?" She nodded and he relaxed. "Still though, what do you think was the cause of the energy drain?"

"I could answer that for you!" It wasn't Aqua's voice and Flame didn't sound like that. He looked up and his mouth fell open in shock. A skeleton was hovering high in the sky, wings fluttering to keep airborne.

"I believe it is called an Energy Decelerator and it drains magical and physical energy eventually leaving the individual drained or dead." The skeleton had a smug look despite having no skin. "Can you shut it down, or stop it?" A dreadful sound soon split the air and Asen with a dread realized that it was laughter.

"I will not! I set it up so we can have a cheap and easy way of obtaining bodies instead of having to drain them. SHE specifically said that I had to make sure no one would break it. I am rather surprised you survived. The power needed to negate the effects must be extreme." His bare mouth twisted into a grin and he held up his hands causing a light to shine.

(_No More Heroes 2 Jasper Batt Jr. Form one Final Battle plays_)

Instantly the ground began to shake and various figures began to dig their way out of the ground. Aqua shrieked and tried to get up, but was weakened severely by the drain. She had been strongly affected by the terrible magic. Flame, having closed the distance between Aqua and Asen, stood back to back with Asen as many bodies began to dig their way out of the ground.

Soon they were surrounded and the lead winged skeleton pointed a bony finger at Aqua. "Make sure she is brought to the mistress. If the other two put up a fight, then kill them. The one wearing the necklace is intriguing so just kill the black and silver dragon."

The skeletons despite being flimsy and easy to break had the advantage of numbers on their side. They were armed with swords which had a liquid gleaming on it, a dark purple that gleamed. As if reading their thoughts the leader shouted, "Make sure to cut them with the tips. Should make things easier."

Having just barely survived the energy drain and still exhausted, the battle soon turned desperate. Asen had to duck to avoid an upward swipe from a sword and still only barely managed to do it. He opened his maw and fire came out setting the skeleton on fire. That was new but Asen had no time to celebrate and he immediately dodged another blade.

Flame was faring slightly better having stood guard over Aqua who was generally helpless. The skeletons kept coming and seemed to be endless. Growing desperate having barely resisted a strike from a blade and protecting Aqua, Flame concentrated deep within and found a hidden energy. He brought it the surface and when he found it bubbling, almost overflowing he released it.

Wind blew, forming into a powerful gust that swirled around Flame's body and he rose a few inches of the ground. The nearby skeletons stopped briefly in their tracks to gape in horror as Flame released a powerful burst of energy from him and aimed it at the skeletons causing immediate obliteration.

Flame was set gently on the ground and looked on in shocked interest. "Did I really do that?" Asen was about to answer when a chilling shriek pierced the air causing Flame and Asen both to pale. The dragons turned around and the winged skeleton was standing over Aqua who was spread out on the ground below him. She wasn't moving.

"Damn, protect the girl!" Flame set about to move but Asen beat him to the lead skeleton. "Do you really think that two pitiful dragons can overcome the Reckoning that will soon befall your world." He dodged a weak claw swipe from Asen, and kicked him in the gut sending him back a few feet. Asen was soon back on his feet, using the newly learned fireball but the skeleton merely blocked it wearing a bored expression.

He seemed to block various attacks and retaliated with powerful magic of his own. The blasts of magic consumed and added to the various bruises he had already. "Enough of this! I grow bored with tiring you out. It isn't fun anymore." He held out a hand and a sword appeared with a ruby embedded into the hilt. Bleeding from various wounds, Asen could only stand by.

"Did you get even one hit in before, (he slashed downwards, the blade biting into his leg) I got one in." The young dragon yelled in pain as the sword tasted his blood, staining the ground and pooling under his leg. "You are pathetic and really a waste to give to Mistress! I should take the girl and the fire dragon away. They will make a lovely collection for the Collector. I think I will let HER toy with her first though."

He proceeded to cut various parts of Asen's body, taunting and provoking him the whole time. What the skeleton didn't know was that every jab and every poke was causing an unknown reaction in Asen's soul. Soon it began to happen that the youngster did not feel any pain but an intense loathing. "Aqua will be a perfect sacrifice for HIS rebirth. Oh it will be fun to watch her scream!"

That did it! The last downward thrust and THUD! Resistance and the skeleton looked closely and saw Asen glowing a weird golden color. He had caught the blade with his bare paws and screamed, "Go back to where you came from!" Yanking the sword out from the skeleton's grip, he slashed at the skeleton. But it was similar to how one hits a baseball with a bat and the leader exploded in a flash of light.

A weird light exploded from the leader's body and shot into Asen causing him to yell in shock and pain, briefly glowing. Flame watched as Asen slowly collapsed to the ground, as still as Aqua.

(_End battle music_)

**I hate it when I read cliffhangers but they are so fun to do. Does this make me a hypocrite? Slightly longer then I originally intended it. I will be featuring more music from No More Heroes. Later, so much later on in the story, I will have one of my favorite boss characters from the first game show up. She is slightly tougher then how she appeared in the game and people who played the game will fully appreciate the reference to it. If you are curious as to who it is, she is the second to last boss and the one with the catchiest theme. I will update shortly!**


End file.
